Spotlight
by mhmcookies
Summary: Both are best friends, both haven't seen each other in at least a hundred years. He's keeping a secret from her while she's been keeping one from him from the very start. It's not as easy keeping sercrets as it used to.


**Spotlight, Chapter 1**

I was back stage getting ready for our biggest show this year. We had our funder sitting in the front row with his family so we had to do our very best. Ron and Derek were almost finish with their performance so I was in a rush to get ready. All I had to do was fix my long brown hair that has purple streaks in it. My hair reaches my mid back while my older twin sister's, Delia, reaches her shoulders. Her hair is blonde with with pink streaks in it. We both have green eyes but her's are darker than mine.

Ron and Derek are as close as step brothers can be. Derek's mom died so his dad married Ron's mom who has never been married before. Ron has black hair thats always in his brown eyes. Derek on the other hand has short reddish hair and blue eyes. They always open for us during our shows. None of us had really wrote or sung our own songs, we just sing songs that other people have made. We all sing duets.

My real name is Tania and Delia's real name is Cordelia but nobody knows this. We are the real daugthers of Lord Oberon and his wife Queen Titania. We're allowed to go any where we want thanks to this but lately we've been on a leash. We even have to call in to dad every now and then.

Ron and Derek just finished their performances. Tonight they sung Shake It, Summer Love, Half Way Gone, Full Moon, and Seventeen Forever. I was now wearing a short purple dress with black ballet flats while Delia was wearing a pink shirt, a black skirt, and black knee length boots.

"And now what you've all been waiting for it's the one and only Anna and Delia!" they said at the same time.

We ran out as soon as they said our names. We were running across the stage and back, high fiving the fans, trying to get the crowd even more pumped up.

"Hello Manhattan! Are you ready for a blast tonight!" I yelled at the crowd who cheered as loud as they could at that.

"Sis I think we were born for this job."

For our performances we sung Born For This, Party In The USA, Whenever Whenever, Beautiful Liar, Pokerface, Pocketful Of Sunshine, and See You Again. The only reason that we can sing all that is because we're use to it and we live for it. Then Ron and Derek came out for our final performance when we all sung Kids In America, Go All The Way, and Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night.

"Thank you for being such a great audience Manhattan! You should thank Xanatos for making this all possible so let hear it for , Yeah!"

"And remember that we'll be at the fall fair in two weeks."

"We hope you all had a blast tonight and will come see us again real soon."

"Goodnight Manhattan and have a safe trip home."

After that we all bowed and went back stage to meet .

"That was a wonderful show! We had an great time."

"Thank you . We always try are best to please the crowd." my sister said.

"Is that your son? What's his name? He's so cute!" I squealed.

"Yes he is, his name is Alexander. Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course I would."

When she handed him to me I felt magic following through him. It wasn't strong but he was a baby after all. At first I frowned then I had a huge grin on my face. He was really cute.

"Just look at how cute he is Delia!" I squealed.

"He is cute isn't guys?"

They just nodded their heads. Then his mother took him back. When she did her hand brushed mine and I felt very faint magic.

"This is my wife, Fox, and this Owen Burnett."

Owen had blonde hair and blue eyes. When I saw him I felt a familiar presence but I couldn't place it. Then Ron spoke up.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Ron shut up." I hissed.

"Um sorry. . . . " he said nervously

"It was an accident." Then he said something to and he smirked.

"How would you all like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" asked.

"Me and Ron have plans that can't be missed, sorry."

"Anna and I would love to."

"Then its a date."

The next night we went to eat dinner with and his family but something didn't seem right so we were on our guard.

"So why don't you tell us a little about yourselves girls. Like where are you from and who are your parents."

"We're from Athens, Georgia. We don't see our parents often and that's about it." we said at the same time.

"Really now?"

"The last time I checked." Delia said.

"Owen if your last name is Burnett then why is your hair blonde?" I asked.

His lips twitched up a little and it looked like he was trying not to laugh while Delia just sighed.

"Sorry about her."

Then he burst out laughing. David and Fox looked shocked. When he laughed I felt that strong sense of magic again.

"You're the same as ever Tania, always asking silly and pointless questions." he said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? I know you but I just can't place my finger on it."

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me." he said in a familiar voice.

"You really don't remember him? I thought you noticed him when he was in the crowd. And it brunette hair you're thinking about stupid not burnett."

"Well it sounds the same to me. Why won't you show your true form Owen?"

"I can't unless I'm teaching Alex or protecting him. It hurts since I can only show bits of myself right now."

"Puck! Its you! Oh my god!" I squealed as I tackled him into a hug.

"You finally remember." he said going back into his boring voice.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Long story short, your father thought that limiting my powers and banishing me from Avalon would make a good punishment for going against something I thought was wrong."

"Our father did this?" I said shocked.

"Why would he do that?" Delia asked.

"When Alex was born he tried to take him away from his mother and father and I helped try to stop him."

"Fox is this true? If it is his has another thing coming." I said coldly. I did not like the idea of my father trying to take Alex away from his parents. They seem so nice.

"Yeah but I want to know how you two know each other." she asked.

"Tania and Puck have been friends for a very long time. They like causing trouble for other people." Delia said.

"I haven't seen him in a few hundred years. And I've never seen him play such vague role before. You missed the gathering." I said.

"Why did he want Alex in the first place? I know he has strong magic in him but we can't get involved in human affairs. And that right there is getting right in the middle of it. It had something to do with the gathering didn't it? I don't understand!" Delia said.

"Yeah I don't either."

"Um all three of you should sit down for this."


End file.
